KiRa-KiRa Sensation!
là single của μ’s và cũng là bài hát được thêm vào Season 2 Tập 12 Love Live! School idol project'. Được phát hành ngày 9 tháng 7, 2014 và cũng nằm trong ''µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II.'' Bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, phối nhạc và biên soạn bởi Honda Koushirou. Danh sách bảnTrack 'Bản chính thức (LACM-14243)' 'CD' #KiRa-KiRa Sensation! #Happy maker! #KiRa-KiRa Sensation! (Off Vocal) #Happy maker! (Off Vocal) Videos TV Edit = |-| TVCM = Audio :Lưu ý! Các bản nhạc dưới đây không thể nghe được bằng Ipad hay bất cứ thiết bị nào không thể chạy được file .ogg.. Lyrics Rōmaji= Donna ashita ga matteru ndarou? Nante ne (Boku wa) Bokutachi wa sukoshi zutsu tesaguri shiteta Hagemashi atte butsukari atta toki de sae (Wakatteta) onnaji yume o miteru to Mezasu no wa ano taiyou Ookina kagayaki o tsukamaeru Itsuka no negai e to chikadzuite Hikari no naka de utau nda Sensation! Kiseki sore wa ima sa koko nanda Minna no omoi ga michibiita basho nanda Dakara hontou ni ima o tanoshinde Minna de kanaeru monogatari yume no Story "Mabushii na!" "Ii na!" "Oide yo!" "Ureshii na!" "Ii na!" "Motto ne!" Hitotsu ni nare kokoro… KiRa-KiRa!! Kyou mo ouen o kansha shiteru yo! tte ne (Kimi to) Kimi tachi to kataritai yorokobi no chouten Kotoba dake ja tsutae kirenai yo dousuru? (Konna toki) utau yo utau shikanai Hitori zutsu tobidashite Nidoto nai shunkan o tsukamaeru Itsuka no negai goto oboeteru? Hikari no naka de odorou yo Sensation! Boku to kimi de kita yo koko made Minna no omoi ga todoita yo arigatou Tsui ni issho ni kita yo tanoshimou Minna de kanaeru monogatari honki Story "Mabushii ne!" "Ii ne!" "Kocchi da!" "Ureshii ne!" "Ii ne!" "Motto da!" Owaranai de yume wa… …KiRa-KiRa… KiRa-KiRa!!! Hi! Hi! Yume wa yume wa owaranai Hitori zutsu tobidashite Nidoto nai shunkan o tsukamaeru Itsuka no negai goto oboeteru? Hikari no naka de odorou yo Sensation! Boku to kimi de kita yo koko made Minna no omoi ga todoita yo arigatou Tsui ni issho ni kita yo tanoshimou Minna de kanaeru monogatari honki Story Kiseki sore wa ima sa koko nanda Minna no omoi ga michibiita basho nanda Dakara hontou ni ima o tanoshinde Minna de kanaeru monogatari yume no Story "Mabushii na!" "Ii na!" "Oide yo!" "Ureshii na!" "Ii na!" "Motto ne!" Hitotsu ni nare kokoro… KiRa-KiRa!! |-| Kanji= どんな明日が待ってるんだろう？なんてね （僕は）僕たちは少しずつ手探りしてた 励ましあって　ぶつかりあった時でさえ （わかってた）おんなじ夢を見てると 目指すのはあの太陽 おおきな輝きをつかまえる いつかの願いへと近づいて 光の中で歌うんだSensation! 奇跡それは今さ　ここなんだ みんなの想いが導いた場所なんだ だから本当に今を楽しんで みんなで叶える物語　夢のStory 「まぶしいな！」「いいな！」「おいでよ！」 「うれしいな！」「いいな！」「もっとね！」 ひとつになれこころ…KiRa-KiRa!! 今日も応援を感謝してるよ！ってね （君と）君たちと語りたい　喜びの頂点 言葉だけじゃ伝えきれないよ　どうする？ （こんなとき）歌うよ歌うしかない 一人ずつ飛び出して 二度とない瞬間をつかまえる いつかの願いごと憶えてる？ 光の中で踊ろうよSensation! 僕と君で来たよ　ここまで みんなの想いが届いたよありがとう ついに一緒に来たよ楽しもう みんなで叶える物語　本気Story 「まぶしいね！」「いいね！」「こっちだ！」 「うれしいね！」「いいね！」「もっとだ！」 終わらないで夢は …KiRa-KiRa…KiRa-KiRa!!! Hi!Hi!　夢は夢は終わらない 一人ずつ飛び出して 二度とない瞬間をつかまえる いつかの願いごと憶えてる？ 光の中で踊ろうよSensation! 僕と君で来たよ　ここまで みんなの想いが届いたよありがとう ついに一緒に来たよ楽しもう みんなで叶える物語　本気Story 奇跡それは今さ　ここなんだ みんなの想いが導いた場所なんだ だから本当に今を楽しんで みんなで叶える物語　夢のStory 「まぶしいな！」「いいな！」「おいでよ！」 「うれしいな！」「いいな！」「もっとね！」 ひとつになれこころ…KiRa-KiRa!! |-| English= What kind of future awaits us? While wondering that (I have been) We all have been slowly fumbling along our way Encouraging one another, and even when we clashed (We knew) We shared the same dream What we aim for is that sun To capture that great brilliance We're getting closer to fulfilling our wishes Let's sing our Sensations within the light! The miracle is right here and now Everyone's feelings led them to this place That's why, we'll enjoy this moment The story that we will bring to life together, the Story of our dreams "It's dazzling!" "It's great!" "Come over here!" "I'm happy!" "It's great!" "Come closer!" Our hearts become one... and sparkle!! Once again today, I am grateful for all the support (With you) I want to talk with all of you, that's the peak of joy It can't be expressed with words alone; What should we do? (At times like these) Let's sing, we have to sing One by one, we leap forward To capture this moment that won't come twice Do you still remember the wishes you once made? Let's dance our Sensations within the light! With you I've made it here, up to this point Everyone's feelings reached us, thank you Finally we made it here together, so let's enjoy ourselves The story that we will bring to life together, our earnest Story "It's dazzling!" "It's great!" "Over here!" "I'm happy!" "It's great!" "Come closer!" Our unending dream is Sparkling... Sparkling!!! Hi! Hi! Our dream is never ending! One by one, we leap forward To capture this moment that won't come twice Do you still remember the wishes you once made? Let's dance our Sensations within the light! With you I've made it here, up to this point Everyone's feelings reached us, thank you Finally we made it here together, so let's enjoy ourselves The story that we will bring to life together, our earnest Story The miracle is right here and now Everyone's feelings led them to this place That's why, we'll enjoy this moment The story that we will bring to life together, the Story of our dreams "It's dazzling!" "It's great!" "Come over here!" "I'm happy!" "It's great!" "Come closer!" Our hearts become one... and sparkle!! Live Performances *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Ngoài lề *Trong tờ rơi chính thức cho μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~, đã vô tình tiết lộ rằng trang phục bài KiRa-KiRa Sensation thực ra dựa trên trang phục START:DASH!!. Gallery Cover= Full Cover: File:KiRa-KiRa Sensation! - Happy maker! Full Cover.jpg|Full Cover |-|TV Edit= 298_S2Ep12.png 299_S2Ep12.png 300_S2Ep12.png 301_S2Ep12.png 302_S2Ep12.png 303_S2Ep12.png 304_S2Ep12.png 305_S2Ep12.png 306_S2Ep12.png 307_S2Ep12.png 308_S2Ep12.png 309_S2Ep12.png 310_S2Ep12.png 311_S2Ep12.png 312_S2Ep12.png 313_S2Ep12.png 314_S2Ep12.png 315_S2Ep12.png 316_S2Ep12.png 317_S2Ep12.png 318_S2Ep12.png 319_S2Ep12.png 320_S2Ep12.png 321_S2Ep12.png 322_S2Ep12.png 323_S2Ep12.png 324_S2Ep12.png 325_S2Ep12.png 326_S2Ep12.png 327_S2Ep12.png 328_S2Ep12.png 329_S2Ep12.png 330_S2Ep12.png 331_S2Ep12.png 332_S2Ep12.png 333_S2Ep12.png 334_S2Ep12.png 335_S2Ep12.png 336_S2Ep12.png 337_S2Ep12.png 338_S2Ep12.png 339_S2Ep12.png 340_S2Ep12.png 341_S2Ep12.png 342_S2Ep12.png 343_S2Ep12.png 344_S2Ep12.png 345_S2Ep12.png 346_S2Ep12.png 347_S2Ep12.png 348_S2Ep12.png 349_S2Ep12.png 350_S2Ep12.png 351_S2Ep12.png 352_S2Ep12.png 353_S2Ep12.png 354_S2Ep12.png 355_S2Ep12.png 356_S2Ep12.png 357_S2Ep12.png 358_S2Ep12.png 359_S2Ep12.png 360_S2Ep12.png 361_S2Ep12.png 362_S2Ep12.png 363_S2Ep12.png 364_S2Ep12.png 365_S2Ep12.png 366_S2Ep12.png 367_S2Ep12.png 368_S2Ep12.png 369_S2Ep12.png 370_S2Ep12.png 371_S2Ep12.png 372_S2Ep12.png 373_S2Ep12.png 374_S2Ep12.png 375_S2Ep12.png 376_S2Ep12.png 377_S2Ep12.png 378_S2Ep12.png 379_S2Ep12.png 380_S2Ep12.png 381_S2Ep12.png 382_S2Ep12.png 383_S2Ep12.png 384_S2Ep12.png 385_S2Ep12.png 386_S2Ep12.png 387_S2Ep12.png 388_S2Ep12.png 389_S2Ep12.png 390_S2Ep12.png 391_S2Ep12.png 392_S2Ep12.png 393_S2Ep12.png 394_S2Ep12.png 395_S2Ep12.png 396_S2Ep12.png 397_S2Ep12.png References Thể_loại:Μ's Songs Thể_loại:Bài hát của Muse Thể_loại:Bài hát của μ’s Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Love Live! School Idol Project Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của Muse Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của μ’s Thể_loại:Muse